Business Friendly Studios
Introduction Note: This is a dream logo, you cannot see this in real life! Background Business Friendly Studios was a division of Vyond Pictures. Currently, it is a division of Vyond Releases. In 2020, the company made a division, Contempary Pictures. Business Friendly Studios 1st Logo (1988-1995) Logo: This is not really a logo, only an in-credit disclaimer. We see the text "From Business Friendly Studios" with a copyright info. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: The closing theme of the TV show. Availability: Rare. Editor's Note: None. 2nd Logo (1995-1998) Nicknames: "Tom", "Tom, Where's The Toothpaste" Logo: We see a picture of a man (nicknamed by the team as "Tom") He blinks and coughs, and forces his mouth into an insincere smile. "Business Friendly Studios" wipes in underneath. Then a trilon brings forth any one of these logos: *Nelvana Limited (Octavious: The Animated Series, The Brian Show) *Columbia Pictures Television (Name That Cheese) *DiC Entertainment (The Adventures of Ronnie Weasel) *Touchstone Television (Wrathington Heights) *Juniper Hills Inc. (Inky Black) Variants: *The trilon turns to the left in The Brian Show. *The Inky Black variant used the print logo. *A still variant exists. FX/SFX: All 2D animation except the trilon. Music/Sounds: A piano chord, followed by a little girl saying, "Tom, where's the toothpaste?". Then when Tom smiles, an ugly creaking sound is heard. Music/Sounds Variants: *On Name That Cheese, the closing theme of the show is heard. *On the DiC variant, the girl’s voice was replaced by a kid's voice saying "DiC". This appeared in both the Kid in Bed and Incredible World variations. *Sometimes, the girl's voice is sped-up and sounds bad. Availability: Uncommon, but not plastered. The studios have been generous in preserving this strange logo. Editor's Note: That ugly creaking sound can be murder on the ears. 3rd Logo (1998-2006, March 14-28, 2018, January 1-December 31, 2019) Logo: We see a picture of Tom flipping toward the screen. "Business Friendly Studios" appears via "rippling effect". Name That Cheese Custom Variants: *On 2-part episodes, the logo is completely still. *On one season 2 episode, the word "FROM" was positioned above. *A version with the most horrible film quality ever appears on the season 2 finale. *The 3rd season has a brighter version and new-looking. Byline: 2019: A Vyond Company FX/SFX: Rippling of the letters. Music/Sounds: A slow, gentle orchestra. Music/Sounds Variants: *On California Dream, a different piece was heard that carried over to the Columbia TriStar Television Distribution logo. *It can play the closing theme over it as well. Availability: Uncommon. Editor's Note: Unfortunately, Business Friendly Studios has been folded into Vyond Pictures in 2006. It was revived in March 14, 2018 and only lasted for 14 days before going in-name-only. On January 1, 2019, Vyond announced they would bring back the company for out-of-band productions. 4th Logo (2020-) Logo: On a black background, Tom came in. Then, we see a computer. He goes into the computer and into Business Friendly. The title says "Business Friendly Studios, A PPYBEN Company". We zoom into the scene. We see the logo. Music/Sounds: Same as before, but was made slightly extended to fit the animation. Availability: Seen on new Business Friendly Studios programs as of 2020. Editor's Note: TBA. Category:My Favorite Closing Logos Wiki Category:Vyond Logos